(Des)colocados
by Manhattan
Summary: "A mí, que he luchado en batallas que no eran mías, que he aprendido a escuchar sin tener orejas y que he dormido en un palo sobre una alfombra de cagadas ajenas durante seis largos años de mi vida". Descubre las aventuras de Hedwig, Errol, Pig y Crookshanks: todo lo que sucedió cuando no estabas mirando.


**Disclaimer**: HP es mío, dijo NADIE NUNCA. Excepto JK, ella sí lo dijo (con razón, ya veis).

.

.

(Des)**colocados**

.

.

Nada más salir del huevo, me metieron en una jaula. Pasé tanto tiempo ahí dentro que llegué a creer que la vida era realmente a rayas. Nunca conocí a mi madre, mucho menos a mi padre. No se me permitió cazar, por lo que, como ave rapaz, aún conservo una gran parte de la frustración que conlleva el haber aplastado mi instinto a tan tierna edad. El dueño de la tienda (si supiera su nombre lo pondría en mi lista de "_personas a las que sacarles un ojo antes de los treinta_") me daba de comer ratones muertos y otros bichos. Si al menos hubieran estado vivos… en fin, para que os hagáis una idea, si pudiera taparme la cara con el ala, haría un _facepalm_.

Afortunadamente, un día que me había aplicado seriamente en la tarea de acicalarme las plumas, pasó por allí Harry. Todos conocéis a Harry, ¿no? Bajito, muy gafe, un poco tirando a feo. La sempiterna cicatriz, las gafas redondas, la ropa_ hipster_. Venía con Hagrid (a este no sabría describíroslo, la verdad; probablemente porque nunca he llegado a verlo entero). Desde arriba es peludo, desde la altura a la que estaba colgada la jaula… no sé, ¿bastante horizontal os vale? Digamos que era grande y no tenía mucho sentido de la moda. Y diréis, menos mal que era listo. Sí, claro. El conserje era listo de la misma forma en que la amiga fea es _súper_ simpática.

Total, sin comerlo ni beberlo, acabé en la casa de los Dursley. Otra vez en la jaula, para variar. Al parecer estos asquerosos muggles no soportan la presencia de seres más inteligentes que ellos (o sea, yo). Lo de Harry no era mucho mejor: él había sido confinado al rincón de debajo de la escalera, cual fregona marginada (aunque seguro que a la fregona la habrían sacado a pasear de vez en cuando).

Dejando al margen que viví en una casa donde era perfectamente normal meter a un crío en un zulo de medio metro cuadrado, todo iba más o menos bien. Poco después, _por fin_, llegamos a Hogwarts. Me ahorraré el palizón del viaje en tren y de las siete horas y media que me pasé dentro de la jaula. He visto a magos de once años prenderle fuego a un vaso de agua; pero no, mejor nos guardamos la magia para otro día y nos vamos en tren a la puñetera Conchinchina. No entiendo a esta gente. En los años siguientes, cuando Harry se aseguró de que conocía el camino, me permitió ir volando hasta la escuela. Gracias, nene.

La lechucería huele a mierda (y no hablo en pasado porque seguro que no ha cambiado; un olor así solo se quita derribando el edificio, prendiéndole fuego a los escombros y enterrando las cenizas a un foso). Para una lechuza de mi edad, que ha vivido en todas partes y en ninguna, el olor es importante. En este caso, el hedor de las heces, tanto resecas como frescas, era como un abrazo al llegar a casa. _Hogar, dulce hogar_. Llegó un punto en el que los gases de los excrementos nos ponían eufóricos (niños, no cojáis ideas, por favor).

A Errol no le sentaban muy bien, no estaba lo que se dice en forma y el _colocón_ lo descolocaba bastante. ¡Ah, sí, Errol! No os he hablado de él. En fin, ya que el tema sale a colación… Errol era una lechuza anciana, con experiencia, vivió décadas y sirvió a los Weasley con lealtad. O sea, que estaba senil (y me quedo corta). Encima no era agraciado, solo gracioso… de la forma en que es gracioso un borracho desnudándose en medio de la carretera. Se pasaba todas las santas noches ululando al vacío, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi desagrado, siendo yo una exótica e inteligente lechuza nival, me tocó cargar con él. La razón: los Potter no tienen buen ojo para elegir amigos.

Bienvenido a la familia.

Le he visto hacer de todo, desde volar hacia atrás hasta cagarle en la cabeza a Malfoy. Bueno, esa quizá fuera yo. YOLO*. Le he visto estamparse contra todo tipo de superficies: tela, vidrio, madera, metal, plástico, personas, cables, coches volantes, otros pájaros. Cumplió sus años de servicio con honores, viajó cientos de millas y se estrelló contra cientos de árboles y postes de luz. Otra cosa que seguro que no sabéis de Errol es que no veía muy bien de lejos… ni de cerca. No veía, punto; pero era tan torpe que ni se le notaba. Ver era lo de menos, ni los Weasley lo sabían. Por aquel entonces, esperaba que su muerte fuera rápida.

Muy rápida, a ser posible.

En un momento de iluminación divina, durante el tercer año, Errol fue sustituido por Pigwidgeon. Pig, para los amigos. Y también para mí, que no soy amiga pero es otro idiota con el que tuve que apechugar. Os resumo la historia. La rata de Ron resultó ser un señor gordo y, el padrino de Harry, que fue el catalizador de la transformación de la rata en dicho personaje, se sintió culpable y le regaló otra mascota. Lo que no supo Sirius es que ese marrón me lo tuve que comer enterito yo sola. Me gusta pensar que mi instinto materno es como el apéndice: un órgano atrofiado que no uso para nada.

Como iba diciendo, Pig era pequeño, atolondrado, inexperto y parecía vivir una eterna edad del pavo. Hacía que quisiera tener pulgares para poder matarlo a pellizcos. Bendita snitch con plumas. A mí, que soy honesta, leal y orgullosa, que tengo principios inquebrantables y que he volado semanas para poder traerle a Harry un regalo en su decimotercer cumpleaños. A mí, que he luchado en batallas que no eran mías, que he aprendido a escuchar sin tener orejas y que he dormido en un palo sobre una alfombra de cagadas ajenas durante seis largos años de mi vida. A mí, Hedwig, me tocó ser la madre de una jodida lechuza hiperactiva.

Con este panorama, acabamos los tres siendo el hazmerreír de la lechucería: el senil, el _yogurín_ y yo, la lechuza del "elegido" (y lo pongo entre comillas porque, dependiendo del año, era algo positivo o negativo; la bipolaridad en la escuela era abrumadora). A veces se nos unía el gato de Hermione, cuyo nombre es impronunciable. Jamás se vio pandilla tan patética como la nuestra; pero nos lo pasábamos bien. Sobre todo yo, cuando me quedaba sola. Seré justa, el gato me caía bien; quizá porque no hablábamos el mismo idioma y se pasaba el día lamiéndose los testículos con un esmero y una dedicación que no he visto jamás en otro ser.

Mi trabajo no era complicado, básicamente me pasaba el día de aquí para allá. A veces transportaba cartas con contenido tan peligroso que podría cambiar el destino de la Humanidad y causar la muerte de medio país, a veces le llevaba cartas de amor a alguna guarrilla. De verdad, Harry, me relegaste a trabajos indignos. Te mereces todos los aletazos que te has llevado por cazurro. (P.D: Espero no haberte matado ninguna neurona importante; sé que los chicos las tenéis contadas).

Y con esta dinámica, Pig fue aprendiendo y Errol, finalmente, se jubiló. A veces iba a verle, cuando no me quedaba más remedio que llevarle correspondencia a los Weasley. Se pasaba las noches ululando como un poseso en el tejado, con la cabeza en posiciones que no son naturales ni para uno de nuestra especie, ciego en secreto y medio sordo, y muy feliz de poder remolonear en la propiedad sin hacer nada en especial. Solía darme las ratas que cazaba por allí, como pago por todos nuestros años de amistad y de trabajo juntos. Nos quedábamos allí los dos, comiendo, en la parte más alta de la granja y, a veces, cuando conseguía poner la cabeza derecha y dejar de emitir ese sonido infernal, hasta me caía bien. Al menos puedo decir que tuve un padre, aunque fuera yo quien cuidara de él (y aunque estuviera tan chocho que dudo que fuera capaz de distinguirme de una piña).

En el cuarto año casi me matan al crío en un torneo y en el quinto luchamos contra las fuerzas del mal. Todo correcto, lo normal para nosotros. Me pasé los dos cursos dando vueltas y repartiendo cartas y paquetes por toda Gran Bretaña. Mejor así. Y digo mejor, porque le pude encasquetar a otro pringado la importantísima tarea de vigilar que Pig no quemara a nadie con sus hormonas (según él, y cito textualmente, "_estaban on fire_"). Le ponía empeño, pero le costó lo suyo aprender (cómo si esto de llevar el correo fuera ingeniera aeroespacial).

Me voy a saltar el sexto año porque di muchos tumbos. Apenas estuve entre rejas ya que en la sede de la Órden se me permitía campar a mis anchas. A mí, a Pig y a Errol, que venían de paquete con los Weasley porque su casa se había quemado y ahora vivían allí. Y al gato, qué desmadre. Nos dedicábamos a jugar al escondite: yo me escondía y Pig intentaba encontrarme a toda costa. Errol descansaba plácidamente durante el día, en la parte más alta de la casa. Por la noche, dábamos toda la guerra que podíamos y más, ululando y volando en círculos alrededor del hipogrifo, que dormía en la cama de los padres de Sirius. Os juro que no sé cómo no nos mandaron a tomar por culo a los cuatro.

Todo el verano de _party hard_.

Errol, a quien ya se veía bastante alicaído, falleció ese mismo otoño, nada más empezar las clases, por lo que Pig tuvo que hacer turnos dobles. He de confesar (si se lo decís a alguien os mataré y me comeré vuestro cadáver como despiadada ave carnívora que soy) que lo echaba de menos. A Errol, no a Pig. A pig fue imposible echarlo de menos, se me pegaba como una lapa.

A menudo visitaba su tumba. Ahora que por fin me había acostumbrado a dormir con el ruido de fondo, en silencio no pude pegar ni una cabezadita. Me estaba haciendo mayor; me había vuelto sarcástica (aún más); había perdido a Errol, que estaba medio lelo pero era mejor que nada; me tocaba cuidar a Pig; y, para colmo, Harry pasaba de mí. Al parecer, su interés se había volcado en la hermana de Ron. Ya nunca me dejaba arrancarle el dedo de un mordisco (cariñosamente, claro).

Entre unas cosas y otras, aparte de irse por ahí a descubrir mundo y a buscar reliquias, Harry se echó novia, Ron y Hermione se (medio) liaron y Pig encontró a otra a la que fastidiar. El verano del amor. Para todos menos para mí. Mi único gran amor fue la paz interior que me proporcionaban la tranquilidad y el silencio de la vida solitaria. Mentira, porque de eso no tuve ni pizca. Lo que pasa es que nunca me enamoré y a esas alturas de mi existencia, dedicada en exclusiva al trabajo y a cuidar de otros, no pude hacer ya mucho. No dio tiempo ni a que se me pasara el arroz. Tampoco es que en la lechucería hubiera mucho donde elegir: todos los buenos estaban pillados o servían al mal (y a eso no podía rebajarme, no estaba tan necesitada).

Cuando no estaba haciendo de _súper agente secreto especial_ para Harry, me pasaba por la tumba de Errol. A veces llevaba a Pig (y a su novia, lo que me faltaba ya) y nos comíamos unas ratas a su salud. Nos pasábamos la noche ululando como locos, girando tanto el cuello que al día siguiente nos dolía el cuerpo como si hubiésemos estado de verbena. Ya os he dicho que nos iba lo duro.

Y yo, Hedwig, que ya había vivido la mitad de mi vida, que había desplegado mis alas en miles de cielos, que había servido fielmente a Harry (desde el principio y hasta el final, sin ñoñerías, sin titulares de periódicos), que había respirado los gases de los desechos de las lechuzas de media Inglaterra, que había vivido encerrado veranos enteros, que había volado alrededor de un hipogrifo con el único fin de cabrearlo, que había protegido a Pig de sí mismo y de sus hormonas, que había sido el Pepito Grillo del trío maravilla, que había contemplado al gato sacarse brillo a sus partes bajas, que había visto a Errol estrellarse contra vallas publicitarias, yo, terminé mi historia igual que la empecé: dentro de una jaula.

Pero, eh, no os vayáis a creer que ya está. Desde aquí arriba, desde el _cielo de las lechuzas_, tengo unas vistas excelentes y, con eso y mi puntería, aún puedo cagarle en la cabeza a Malfoy sin despeinarme.

Y echarle la culpa a Errol.

.

.

.

* * *

*YOLO = _you only live once _(solo se vive una vez).

* * *

**N/A**: Hedwig, Errol, Pig(widgeon) y Crookshanks son _besties_, que lo sepáis (me lo dijo JK el otro día por whatsapp). Al margen de mi estrecha relación con una escritora multimillonaria, no me vais a negar que esto ha sido una paja mental de la leche. Creo que Errol no muere, pero ya que he tenido que matar a Hedwig no quería dejarla además sola en el _cielo de las lechuzas_.

Sí, lo sé. Es lo que se suele llamar una _adaptación **muy** libre_. Vosotros haced como que es real. Estoy rememorando mis adicción a escribir cosas raras, vais a tener que perdonarme (yo también chocheo).

(¿Qué me pasa hoy con los paréntesis?)

.

:D


End file.
